Sealview
by BigBoss87
Summary: Rien ne va plus entre Elliot et Olivia. Entre disputes constantes et coups bas... Et ce n'est pas une gifle qui arrangera les choses... Post 9x15
1. Chapter 1

Salut les gens

Alors voila une de mes nouvelles créations artistique. C'est différent de mon style habituel si léger! Mais je me suis toujours posée la question: Et si Elliot avait appris pour Sealview?

Résumé: Rien ne va plus entre Elliot et Olivia: disputes constantes et coups bas sont de mises. Et ce n'est pas une gifle qui arrangera les choses... Post 9x15: _Undercover_

**Disclamer: rien ne m'appartient: ni Law and Order SVU ni ses personnages. Pour le numéro de matricule d'Olivia, j'ai pris celui de Michael Scofield dans _Prison Break_... ^^. Donc bien entendu, Prison Break ne m'appartient pas non plus...encore moins Michael...(_long soupir_)**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

3 mois. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois que les choses avaient changé entre eux. Mais tous savaient que cela faisait plus longtemps que les choses avaient « dégénéré » entre les deux Inspecteurs. Tous parlaient de l'Oregon, du départ d'Olivia et de l'arrivée de Dani. Mais quasi personne ne savait que les choses avaient VRAIMENT changé après Gitano. Bien entendu, le fait qu'Olivia soit partie pour la « CCU » avait été un indice mais elle était revenue donc… Puis tout s'était enchaîné : Simon, Kathy, sa grossesse, l'accident d'Elliot, la naissance d'Eli, Kurt, Casey et Lake… mais il y avait un évènement qui avait changé Olivia. Tous savaient que Sealview avait été dramatique comme expérience pour elle. Mais seul Fin savait la vérité… ainsi que le Doc Warner mais pour d'autres raisons. Cependant, après un petit moment de mieux, le départ de son amie Casey et l'emprisonnement de Lake, Olivia allait de plus en plus mal. Et son mal être, Elliot le ressentait. Seulement, il ne pouvait l'aider n'ayant pas toutes les données en main. Alors, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Pour des broutilles, des futilités mais pour des affaires aussi.

C'était une journée relativement calme et ensoleillée. Fin et Munch travaillaient sur des rapports quand ils entendirent une dispute.

Fin - C'est reparti!

Mu - Tu crois qu'ils s'arrêteront un jour?

Fin - J'en doute John!

Les deux inspecteurs arrivèrent dans le bureau.

O - Franchement, en quoi ça te dérange?

El - Ça me dérange parce que c'est NOTRE enquête!

O - Et?

El - Olivia, tu n'avais pas le droit de lui dire ça.

O - Le droit d'expression tu connais?

El - Oui. Mais tu sais bien qu'on ne menace pas des témoins sans preuves!

O - Suspects pas témoins.

El - Encore une fois, on n'a pas de preuves de sa culpabilité.

O - C'est écrit sur son front qu'il est coupable.

El - C'est pas écrit sur le front des gens Olivia et tu le sais.

O - Bien entendu toi, tu sais toujours tout!

El - Il ne s'agit pas de moi.

O - Oh que si Monsieur je suis si parfait, j'ai une famille parfaite et tout le reste. Je sais aussi bien faire mon travail que toi.

El - Y'a des fois où on se le demande.

O - C'est quoi ton problème Elliot? Dis le une bonne fois pour toute!

El - Mon problème? C'est toi le problème Liv. Tu n'arrives plus à faire ton boulot comme avant. Tu accuses le moindre témoin de viol ou de meurtre parce que tu « le vois écrit sur son front ».

O - Ça s'appelle l'instinct!

El - Que du vent. On sait tous pourquoi tu as fait ce boulot. On a tous respecté ton choix mais c'était peut être pas le bon.

O - Et pourquoi ça?

El - Parce que tu es une victime Olivia. Et tu ne veux pas te l'avouer. Tu joues la femme forte et la super flic mais on est pas dupe! On sait tous que le fait que tu sois là est une erreur…

Pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Un grand silence raisonna dans le bureau de l'Unité Spéciale.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

? - J'en ai assez!

Tous se retournèrent vers le Capitaine, qui n'avait rien perdu de la « conversation ». Il voulait repousser ce moment le plus possible, leur laisser une dernière chance après chaque dispute. Mais là…

Cr - Si vous n'êtes plus capable de faire votre boulot sans vous donner en spectacle, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous garderais ici. Alors soit vous réglez vos problèmes, soit la porte est grande ouverte.

Fin et Munch ne ratèrent rien de ce qui se passait. Bien que Munch était assez moqueur envers eux quitte à faire déborder le vase, Fin connaissait la vraie raison de ce mal être qui « pourrissait » l'ambiance au boulot. Mais il lui avait promis… Alors que Cragen allait reprendre la parole, Olivia prit son sac et sa veste.

Cr - Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

O - Vous vous souvenez… de ce dont on a parlé… après mon retour?

Cr - Oui! Mais…

O - J'accepte!

Cr - Vraiment?

O - J'ai plus le choix!

Elle s'avança vers Cragen et lui rendit son badge et son arme. Elle laissa échapper quelques larmes avant de quitter le bureau sans un regard en arrière.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors que tout le monde était sous le choc de la dispute et du départ d'Olivia, Cragen reprit la parole.

Cr - Fin et Elliot, vous ferrez dorénavant équipe. Je fais faire remonter Stevens pour toi John!

Mu - Mais…

Cr - C'est un ordre!

Mu - A vos ordres Capitaine.

Cr - Merci.

Il retourna dans son bureau en fermant la porte. Il s'assied et ouvrit le badge d'Olivia.

Cr - Reviens nous vite Olivia.

Il plaça les affaires d'Olivia dans un tiroir de son bureau et le referma en soupirant. Il passa ensuite quelques coups de téléphone pour régler l'arrivée du nouvel Inspecteur. Une fois terminée, il remplit la demande de congés d'Olivia. Son stylo se bloqua à plusieurs reprises mais il devait le faire.

_Je soussigné Capitaine Donald Cragen, Chef de l'Unité Spéciale des Victimes, adhère à la demande de congés de l'Inspecteur Olivia Benson, matricule 94941, pour une durée indéterminée et ce pour une « dépression post traumatique » suite à une enquête._

Il relu le papier avant de le signer et de le faxer à l'autorité supérieur.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De l'autre côté de la porte, les 3 autres étaient aussi surpris. Elliot en particulier qui comprit que cette fois ci, les choses étaient vraiment différentes. Rien que cette gifle lui avait fait comprendre…

El - Excusez moi.

Il entra dans le bureau du Capitaine.

Cr - Jamais tu ne frappes?

El - Où est Liv?

Cr - Ça ne te regardes pas!

El - Je suis son coéquipier!

Cr - Tu étais! Maintenant c'est Fin ton coéquipier!

El - Je ne bosse qu'avec Olivia et…

Cr - Si tu contestes mes ordres, libre à toi. Mais tu devras me rendre badge et arme!

El - Mais…

Cr - Pas de mais Elliot. C'est sa décision, pas la notre.

El - Et vous avez accepté!

Cr - Et je devrais faire quoi? Refuser et vous voir vous tuer à petit feu? Jamais. Cette dispute et la gifle que tu as reçu… c'était la preuve qui me manquait… je suis désolé!

Elliot ne dit plus rien, quitta le bureau du Capitaine et monta aux vestiaires.

* * *

Comme le dirait Clark Kent: "_Ca commence très fort!_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Salut

Bon alors, comme je l'ai dit: ça commence fort et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant... pour le moment du moins. Petit début de compréhension pour Elliot.

**Disclamer: ref chap 1**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_Elliot ne dit plus rien, quitta le bureau du Capitaine et monta aux vestiaires._

Il tourna encore et encore. Il ouvrit le casier d'Olivia et vit ses affaires ainsi que des photos. Il le referma violemment avant de frapper encore et encore contre ce dernier. Il posa sa tête tout contre et soupira.

? - Ça arrangera rien!

Il tourna la tête et vu Fin se ternir contre la porte d'entrée. Il l'ignora et passa ses mains ensanglantées sous l'eau froide. Il grimaça à la sensation de froid.

Fin - T'es pas possible. Viens par là!

El - Pourquoi?

Fin - Tes mains, faut les soigner!

El - T'es médecin?

Fin - Ancien soigneur au sein d'un club de boxe. Je m'y connais. Assieds toi!

Il regarda « son coéquipier » avant d'obéir. Fin s'assied face à lui sur le banc et regarda l'étendu des dégâts.

Fin - Tu t'es pas loupé!

El - J'suis un abruti.

Fin - Moi j'ai rien dit!

El - Pourquoi…

Fin - Quoi?

El - C'est comme si… on se connaissait plus. Comme si… on était devenu des étrangers…Mais merde Fin, on est coéquipier depuis près de 10 ans et c'est comme si…je sais plus…

Fin - Tu lui en as parlé?

El - Avec ce qui se passe… comment tu voudrais qu'on se parle comme deux personnes civilisées? Et le pire… c'est que c'est pas elle la responsable de tout. C'est moi! Mais je sais pas pourquoi…j'agis comme ça.

Fin - Ben, y s'est passé pas mal de choses en moins de deux ans: son départ, Dani, son retour, Simon, Kathy, la naissance de ton fils, Kurt, Casey et Lake, Sealview…

El - Je sais que j'ai… des problèmes mais…

Fin - Parles en à Huang!

El - Un thérapie?

Fin - Ça aide vachement. Moi j'en suis une depuis Sealview.

Fin était complètement perdu dans le pansement qu'il faisait à Elliot qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il disait.

El - Vraiment?

Fin - Ouais et ça aide!

El - A ce point?

Fin - Pas de doute. Liv aussi en suis une!

Elliot s'arrêta de respirer.

El - Quoi?

Fin - Ben mon pote, vaut mieux pour elle. Avec ce qu'elle a vécu là bas…c'est moi qui l'ai poussé à en faire une. On va voir la même thérapeute et ça fait du bien.

El - Mais euh… je… enfin… que Liv y aille… je comprends…en partie mais… toi…

Fin - Sealview ça a été une épreuve pour nous deux. Je l'ai frappé et ça a fait mal. Mais, je me demande encore ce qui se serait passé si j'étais arrivé 30 seconde plus tard. Il était si proche d'elle que… 30 secondes de plus et…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et regarda en l'air. Quand il vit la terreur dans les yeux d'Elliot, il comprit.

Fin - Oh merde! Le con!

El - Tu veux dire que…

Fin - Nan, j'ai rien dit!

El - Fin!

Fin - Je n'ai rien dit! C'est toi qui m'a fait parlé.

El - Et t'as rien fait pour te taire.

Fin se prit la tête dans les mains.

Fin - Elle me pardonnera jamais!

El - Elle en saura rien. Juste…dis moi…

Fin - Nan, je peux pas. Tu en sais déjà trop.

El - Tu veux dire que…

Fin se leva et mit à la poubelle les compresses usées.

Fin - Si tu veux savoir… y'a qu'un moyen: va la voir et demande lui!

Il sortit des vestiaires.

El - Et gardes tes mains au sec!

Il eut un léger sourire avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Après cette semi confession de Fin, pleins de petits éléments lui revenaient en tête. Et tous ces éléments mis bout à bout lui firent comprendre.

El - Tu parles d'un connard!

Il descendit des vestiaires en courant et prit sa veste. Cragen le regarda.

Cr - Et tu crois aller où comme ça?

El - Je prends mon après midi.

Cr - Ben voyons et pour quoi tu…

El - J'ai un rendez vous urgent avec Huang!

Tous se regardèrent stupéfait.

El - Fin?

Fin - Ouais?

El - Merci!

Il acquiesça et Elliot partit en direction du bureau de Huang.

* * *

... ...


	3. Chapter 3

Bonsoir (ouais il est tard)

Bon, alors maintenant que Fin a fait sa boulette et que Elliot a "en partie" compris ce qu'il avait pu se passer là bas, va falloir qu'ils en parlent...mais pas avant un avis "médical" pour Elliot.

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_Il acquiesça et Elliot partit en direction du bureau de Huang._

xxxx

Hu - Elliot, je dois avouer que j'ai été surpris de votre coup de fil.

El - Ben on doit être deux alors!

Hu - Je vous en pris.

Ils s'assirent chacun dans un fauteuil.

Hu - Alors, je vous écoute.

El - Je…j'avoue que je sais pas par où commencer. Si je suis là, c'est parce que Fin me l'a conseiller.

Hu - L'Inspecteur Tutuola?

El - En personne.

Hu - Continuez.

El - Je… il m'a ouvert les yeux sur un évènement qui… m'était plus ou moins étranger et qui m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses… voir même…énormément de choses.

Hu - Par exemple?

El - Depuis 3 mois, les choses entre Liv et moi… ont évolué. On est passé de meilleurs amis à ennemis.

Hu - Et selon vous, quelle en est ou était la cause?

El - Moi en partie. Je…je l'ai poussé à bout et lors de notre… énième dispute ce midi, elle m'a giflé.

Hu - En privé?

El - Au bureau, devant tout le monde.

Hu - Pourquoi l'a-t-elle fait?

El - Parce que je suis un abruti de première.

Hu - Vraiment?

El - J'ai voulu lui parlé un nombre incalculable de fois mais…trop de choses ont changé.

Hu - A quoi sont dus ces dis changements?

El - Trop de choses: moi, elle, Kathy, Eli, le boulot, Sealview… Je sais… ce qui s'est passé à Sealview!

Hu - Vous savez?

El - Fin me l'a dit…involontairement bien entendu.

Hu - Je vous écoute.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

El - Après notre dispute…Olivia est partie… pour différentes raisons et… j'ai… ENCORE pété les plombs dans les vestiaires. Fin m'a soigné et…à partir de là…

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

El - Je savais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose là bas…mais pas…à ce point là.

Hu - Jusqu'à quel point?

El - On sait tous que…elle était seule avec Harris. Mais…il m'a dit que…

Hu - Qu'a-t-il dit?

El - Ils suivent une thérapie…

Hu - Fin et Olivia?

El - Oui. En fait, il m'a soigné et inconsciemment, il parlait…alors…j'ai… poussé le vice.

Hu - Vous l'avez fait parler à son insu?

El - Il…je…il s'est mit à parler de Sealview, de leurs thérapies et… il m'a dit que…pour lui la thérapie c'était…un moyen d'oublier…le fait que si il était arrivé 30 secondes plus tard…il l'aurait…

Il ferma les yeux et une larme s'en échappa.

Hu - Elliot?

El - Je… sais pas trop…ce qui s'est passé. Enfin…en vrai. Mais…il était sincère et…je sais ce qu'Olivia représente pour Fin alors…

Hu - Vous en avez parlé avec Olivia?

El - Nan. On a pas vraiment le temps de discuter en ce moment…on fait que se disputer.

Hu - Vous devriez régler vos problèmes. Tant sur le plan professionnel que sur le plan personnel.

El - Personnel…

Hu - Vos problèmes sont aussi bien professionnels que personnels. Vous ne pourrez échapper à une explication mais elle sera tant pro que privé.

El - Ouais… vous avez raison.

Hu - Vous devriez y aller.

El - Et selon vous…qu'est-ce qui va se passer?

Hu - Eh bien…il va falloir que vous vous parliez, que vous vous mettiez à nu émotionnellement afin de vous redécouvrir pleinement et que votre amitié et votre complicité recommencent comme avant.

El - Même si ça fait mal?

Hu - Elliot, dans une relation, quelqu'en soit la nature, il faut passer par des moments plus douloureux que d'autres. Et connaissant la nature de vos relations, il va falloir que tout soit dit pour reconstruire sur des fondations solides!

El - Je sais.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte du cabinet.

Hu - Vous devriez suivre leurs exemples.

El - Comment ça?

Hu - Suivre une thérapie. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas un fan de tout ça, faire part de vos émotions et tout le reste. Mais du reste, je pense que ça pourrait vous être bénéfique.

El - J'y penserais.

Hu - Bien.

El - Merci Doc.

Hu - De rien.

Elliot sortit du cabinet de Huang rassuré mais effrayé: le plus dur restait à faire…Parler avec Olivia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Durant une partie de sa fin d'après midi, il s'était installé dans un petit coin de Central Parc. C'est là qu'ils venaient tout le temps pour discuter…du moins avant. Il se repassait sa conversation avec Fin, celle avec Huang, la dispute avec Olivia et la gifle. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'elle pourrait le faire. Dans plusieurs situations elle aurait pu le faire par le passé. Mais jamais elle n'avait effectué le geste. Grâce à ce rendez vous chez Huang, il avait compris tellement de choses. Du mal être de sa meilleure amie à son attitude négative envers elle. Il tenta de lui téléphoner plusieurs fois sur son portable: éteint. Sans grande surprise. Il l'appela chez elle plusieurs fois avant de trouver la force de trouver la force de laisser un message.

_? - Salut c'est Olivia, laisser un message. Bip._

El - …Liv c'est moi. Écoute, je sais que t'es là parce que t'es pas au parc…j'ai été un enfoiré sur ce coup là. Et je mérite cette gifle mais…j'ai parlé… à Huang et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Et je voudrais qu'on en parle. S'il te plait…j'ai besoin…de savoir que tu vas bien. Appelles moi.

Il raccrocha avant de rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Bon alors la suite? Un papa qui rentre chez lui, et un mari aux mains abîmés...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey

Bon, à ce que je vois, vous voulez VRAIMENT qu'ils se parlent ses deux là hein? Ouais ben va falloir attendre un peu. Ben oui, y'a "Madame" qu'est encore là donc...

**Disclamer: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_Il raccrocha avant de rentrer chez lui._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

En rentrant chez lui, il trouva la maison assez bruyante, plus que d'habitude. Il s'avança dans la cuisine.

El - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

? - PAPA!

Kathleen se rua sur lui.

El - Wow. Quel accueil. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Ka - Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je veux quelque chose? Une fille n'a plus le droit de faire un câlin à son père?

El - Si mais je te connais! J'écoute.

Ka - Je voulais sortir car y'a une fête mais maman ne veut pas.

El - Pourquoi?

K - Parce qu'on est en semaine et que c'est la règle.

El - C'est où?

K - ELLIOT!

Ka - Chez… Justin!

El - Ton petit ami?

Ka - Moui!

Elle baisa les yeux.

El - Passe moi ton portable.

Elle lui tendit son téléphone.

El - Justin, bonsoir c'est Elliot, le père de Kathleen.

Mère et fille se regardèrent étonnées.

El - Y'a bien une fête chez toi ce soir? Oui. Je sais. Je te préviens: le moindre truc de travers, que ça concerne Kathleen ou ta fête, je te boucle et j'en parle à tes parents. Je suis clair? Je m'en doute. Et je veux que ta mère la ramène pour 1h au plus tard! Absolument c'est la condition… bien. Bonne soirée.

Il raccrocha et redonna le téléphone à Kathleen.

El - Les mêmes règles s'imposent pour toi. Le minimum d'alcool et pas de stupidités. A 1h30 tu es dans ton lit et demain à 6h30, tu es debout et en pleine forme. Pas de maladie imaginaire et pas de plainte du proviseur car tu t'es endormie en cours!

Ka - A vos ordres!

El - Sa mère arrive dans 10 minutes!

Ka - T'es le meilleur!

El - Je saurais m'en souvenir.

Il prit ensuite son dernier fils dans ses bras.

El - Salut Junior. Comment va mon grand garçon ce soir?

K - Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends?

El - Quoi?

K - On est en pleine semaine et tu autorises notre fille à sortir.

El - On a fait des exceptions pour Reen, on doit les traiter de manière égale.

K - Mais maintenant, ce sont les jumeaux qui vont nous mettre la pression…

El - Eh bien ils auront le droit à une sortie en semaine aussi.

K - Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

El - J'ai changé c'est tout!

K - C'est tout?

El - Oui. J'ai été consulté un psy cet après midi et j'ai compris beaucoup de choses. Il faut que je change et que je m'ouvre aux autres. C'est-ce que je fais. Je suis présent pour nos enfants et je déverrouille mon excès d'autorité comme tu disais.

K - Un psy?

El - Huang.

K - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au boulot?

El - Ça, je peux pas en parler!

K - Ben voyons. Tu dois t'ouvrir aux autres mais tu ne me parles pas de ton boulot et…

Elle prit ses mains.

K - Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

El - Un petit différent avec un casier…

Ka - Je suis prête.

El - Tu es splendide ma grande.

Ka - Merci papa.

K - Leen?

Ka - Oui?

K - Pour info, c'est exceptionnel et ça se reproduira pas tous les jours.

Ka - Oui Maman.

El - Bonne soirée.

Ka - Je t'aime papa.

El - Moi aussi ma fille.

Ka - Bye maman.

Kathleen quitta la maison sous le regard attendrit d'Elliot. Kathy soupira et le frappa à l'épaule.

* * *

C'EST LA GUERRE... désolée... mais si elle réagit comme ça pour Katleen, comment qu'elle va réagir quand il va lui dire que...

NON...je dis plus rien! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Salut salut

Bon, oui je sais, vous ne voulez qu'une seule chose...patience... on y arrive. Mais avant, faut qu'il s'explique avec Madame quand même non?

**Disclaimer: ... ... ... ... ... ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Kathy soupira et le frappa à l'épaule._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

El - Mais… qu'est-ce qui se passe aujourd'hui? C'est ma journée pour que vous me frappiez?

K - VOUS? Qui a osé te frapper?

El - C'est rien Kathy!

K - RIEN? Elliot dis moi qui…

Il déposa Eli dans son parc avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

El - Olivia.

K - JE TE DEMANDE PARDON?

El - Olivia m'a giflé!

K - Elle… ELLE A OSER TE TOUCHER? Mais pour qui…

El - Calme toi. Je le méritais!

K - Tu… j'y crois pas.

El - Quoi?

K - Encore une fois et comme toujours, tu la défends!

El - Kathy…

K - Depuis près de 10 ans, tu n'as fait que la défendre. Et maintenant qu'elle te gifle, tu prends de nouveau son parti!

El - Écoute moi bien. Tu pourras continuer ta crise que je te répondrais la même chose: Je méritais la gifle que j'ai reçu. Liv n'y est pour rien. Et sachant pourquoi, je pense que j'en méritais plus d'une de sa part.

K - NAN MAIS TU DEBLOQUES!

El - PAS DU TOUT! Tu veux en parler, d'accord. Alors voici la situation: depuis 3 mois au boulot entre Liv et moi c'est tendu. On ne fait que se disputer pour des conneries. Ce matin, ça a recommencé mais je lui ai dit des choses déplacées et elle n'a fait que me remettre à ma place. Après cela, elle a rendu sa plaque et son arme et elle est partie. Je me suis énervé contre son casier car j'en suis la cause principale. Mais ça je ne l'ai comprit qu'en parlant avec Fin et Huang. J'ai été un con depuis le début et… maintenant j'en paye le prix.

À ce moment là, son téléphone lui indiqua qu'il avait un message. Il ne regarda pas et reprit.

El - Quand tu es flic, hormis te faire descendre, ta plus grande hantise c'est de ne pas pouvoir…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

El - C'est de ne pas pouvoir… protéger ton partenaire. Et je l'ai pas fait Kathy. J'ai pas pu…j'étais pas là!

K - C'est pas une gamine non plus. Elle sait se protéger et…

El - MAIS TU COMPRENDS RIEN! Elle a toujours été là pour moi. Elle m'a sauvé la vie tellement de fois, elle a mis notre fils au monde et t'a sauvé la vie aussi. Et toi tu… et moi j'ai… je l'ai abandonné!

K - C'est nous que tu as abandonné Elliot.

El - C'est toi qui a voulu le divorce. C'est toi qui m'a repris, c'est toi qui a voulu garder Eli…Depuis sa naissance, je fais le plus d'efforts, je rentre tôt, je m'occupe d'Eli et des jumeaux, je suis plus cool et même là, tu me fais des reproches! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi à la fin?

Elle ne répondit pas, les laissant dans un silence tendu, perturbé par la sonnerie de téléphone. Il se leva et regarda le message. En le lisant, il sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il regarda Kathy, qui n'avait pas bougé puis son téléphone. Il ferma ce dernier et prit ses clés.

K - Tu vas où?

El - Là où j'aurais dû être depuis ce midi.

Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se rendre à sa voiture et de partir.

* * *

Bon, j'pense vous avez deviné où il va comme ça non?

:D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey

Bon aller, j'vais arrêter de vous torturer... ou pas!

**Disclaimer: bon toujours rien n'est de moi...sauf Mr Litherman, le gentil voisin.**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Il ferma ce dernier et prit ses clés._

_K - Tu vas où?_

_El - Là où j'aurais dû être depuis ce midi._

_Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de se rendre à sa voiture et de partir._

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

Après 30 minutes de route, il s'arrêta devant cet immeuble qu'il connaissait si bien. Il regarda et vit une lumière faible: un bon point, elle était là. Il sortit de la voiture et s'avança jusque devant la porte de l'immeuble. Il savait qu'il allait devoir sonner et qu'elle allait refuser de lui ouvrir. Mais signe du Destin, du moins pour lui, un voisin sortait de l'immeuble.

El - Bonsoir Mr Litherman.

Mr L - Oh, bonsoir Elliot. Comment allez vous?

El - Comme toujours, je fais aller.

Mr L - Je vois. Vous venez voir Olivia?

El - Oui.

Mr L - Vous savez ce qu'elle a?

El - Comment ça?

Mr L - Eh bien, je l'ai croisé dans la matinée. La pauvre était en pleurs. J'ai bien tenté de lui parler mais… elle n'a rien répondu.

Elliot serra les dents.

El - Je… vous savez… le boulot. Ce matin… c'était pire que d'habitude alors…

Mr L - Pauvre enfant. Enfin, j'espère que vous lui ferrez retrouver son joli sourire qui nous fait tant craquer.

El - Je m'y emploie Mr Litherman.

Mr L - Merci bien. Bonne soirée et bon courage.

El - Merci.

Le vieil homme quitta l'immeuble, laissant un total accès à Elliot. Il monta jusqu'à l'appartement et s'arrêta. Il ferma les yeux, prit de grandes inspirations et frappa.

_O - Qui est-ce?_

Rien qu'à entendre sa voix, il fût soulagé mais désolé en entendant des sanglots.

El - Le livreur de pizza!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_O - Pas de chance pour toi, j'ai commandé Thaï ce soir!_

El - Liv, ouvre moi. S'il te plait!

_O - Tu sais bien que même en y mettant les formules de politesses, j'ouvrirais pas._

El - Olivia… je sais que j'ai été un connard et tout ce que tu veux… mais tu peux pas me demander ça!

_O - Pourquoi pas?_

El - Je pourrais pas le faire.

_O - Tu vas pourtant devoir t'y faire!_

El - J'y arriverais pas!

_O - Ben on t'y forcera alors. Maintenant, pars!_

Il l'entendit s'éloigner de la porte. Tans pis, il n'avait plus le choix.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle était en train de se rendre à la cuisine quand elle entendit ce petit bruit. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire.

O - N'y pense même pas!

_El - Tu m'en laisses pas le choix!_

Il ouvrit la porte avec sa clé et rentra.

O - Ça t'arrive souvent de violer l'intimité des gens et de rentrer chez eux malgré le fait qu'ils te l'aient INTERDIT!

Il la laissa finir tout en allumant la lumière. Et là…Ce qu'il vit le brisa. Son appartement était sans dessus dessous, il y avait des verres et des bouteilles vides, des restes de chinois et de pizzas, des vêtements… et par-dessus tout, une Olivia plus que brisée en face de lui.

* * *

Bon déjà un point, il est là et il est entré... maintenant, et comme le dirait si bien une chanson: _THIS IS WAR_!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey

Bon, c'est maintenant qu'on rigole...enfin non, c'est juste l'expression. En fait...c'est le début de la fin... enfin c'est aussi une expression...c'est... ouais enfin lisez par vous même (expression mise à part of course)

Pour info: coups bas et mots durs sont de mises à partir de maintenant donc...préparez vous psycholo... ^^

**DISCLAIMER: ... ... ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

_Il ouvrit la porte avec sa clé et rentra._

_O - Ça t'arrive souvent de violer l'intimité des gens et de rentrer chez eux malgré le fait qu'ils te l'aient INTERDIT!_

_Il la laissa finir tout en allumant la lumière. Et là…Ce qu'il vit le brisa. Son appartement était sans dessus dessous, il y avait des verres et des bouteilles vides, des restes de chinois et de pizzas, des vêtements… et par-dessus tout, une Olivia plus que brisée en face de lui._

xxxxxxxxxxx

Elle vit bien le fait qu'il détaillait son appartement… du moins, ce qui ressemblait à un semblant d'appartement. Mais depuis Sealview et l'accumulation de tout…elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle se faisait forte au travail mais à la seconde où elle franchissait cette porte, son sanctuaire, elle se laissait aller à être une personne complètement différente et dévastée par son expérience. Lorsque son regard chocolat trouva le bleu de celui d'Elliot, elle craqua intérieurement.

O - Pars!

El - Olivia…

O - Elliot…laisse moi!

El - Pas avant d'avoir parler.

O - Je ne veux pas parler. Je ne peux pas TE parler si…

El - Si quoi?

O - Si je te vois avec ce regard!

El - Quel regard Liv?

O - Celui que tu as en ce moment même: plein de pitié!

El - Liv…

O - ARRÊTES! Quoi que tu veuilles dire… ne dis rien et pars!

El - Hors de question!

O - QUOI?

El - JE NE PARTIRAIS PAS!

O - Dans ce cas c'est moi qui partirais.

El - Tu es chez toi!

O - Tu crois vraiment que c'est un chez moi? Je vis seule, dans…un lieu qui me protège des intempéries mais… rien d'autre. Toi tu as un chez toi avec une famille parfaite: une petite femme qui te fait tout, des enfants géniaux qui t'aiment…Et moi quand je rentre, je suis seule, comme toujours.

El - Tu n'es pas seule!

O - Vraiment? Tu vois un homme qui m'attend tous les soirs?

El - …

O - Tu vois une petite tête blonde me courir dessus en criant "MAMAN"?

El - …

O - Ton silence en dit long Stabler.

El - Olivia, je…

O - Quoi, tu es désolé?

El - …

O - Quelle réponse. Tu ne sais me dire que ça!

El - …

O - Tu es un homme chanceux et tu ne le vois même pas! Tu as tout ce dont tout le monde rêve: une famille. Et tu n'as toujours fait passer que ton boulot en premier. Pas étonnant que Kathy en ait eu marre.

Il venait de se prendre un coup de massue derrière la tête. Elle qui l'avait tant soutenu vis-à-vis de son divorce…

O - Des fois je me demande si tu sais ce que tu as. Tu as tout fait pour retourner avec Kathy et tes enfants. Finalement, tu acceptes le divorce, tu te jettes dans les bras de ta coéquipière…

Elle eut un petite rire nerveux.

O - Pardon, ta « nouvelle » coéquipière et finalement, tu recouches avec ta future-ex-femme, tu lui fais un enfant et tu retournes auprès de ta super famille. Kathy le sait pour Dani et toi?

El - Oui!

O - Wow! Tu as été honnête? Alors là, je commence à me dire que je te connaissais mal.

El - Bizarre, je me dis la même chose depuis que tu es revenue!

O - C'est un coup bas.

El - Tu as lancé les hostilités!

O - Oh donc on va se la jouer comme ça: à celui qui frappe le plus fort et qui fait le plus mal?

El - T'es plutôt douée à ce jeu: ma joue s'en souvient encore.

O - L'autre doit être jalouse, tu veux pas qu'on vérifie?

Il se mit à rire.

O - Tu trouves ça drôle? On peut recommencer et tu rigoleras peut être moins.

El - Je rigolais pas pour ça. Je pensais à quel point c'était pathétique.

O - Quoi?

El - LA situation, TA situation!

O - Si tu es venu juste pour me blesser comme ce matin, c'était pas la peine de te déplacer. Retourne vers ta famille modèle et laisse moi dans un monde PATHÉTIQUE!

El - Voilà, c'est de ça que je parlais. Depuis quand tu te laisses aller? Depuis quand tu ne réagis plus en me prouvant par « a+b » que tu n'es pas comme ça!

O - Depuis que…

Elle allait lui dire mais s'arrêta au dernier moment.

El - Depuis que quoi?

O - Non, bien tenté! Faire parler l'autre en mettant en avant un point qui fait mal ce qui pousse la personne à se dévoiler à son insu. Depuis quand tu vois un psy?

El - Moins longtemps que toi!

O - Comment tu le sais?

El - Peu importe.

O - Nan, moi ça m'importe. Comment tu le sais?

El - Je le sais c'est tout.

O - Non, pas de c'est tout!

El - Si!

O - NON! DIS MOI QUI…

El - JE SAIS POUR SEALVIEW!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se stoppa. Rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom, elle avait des flash. Et ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, qu'Elliot l'apprenne, venait d'arriver.

Il devait lui dire, il n'avait plus le choix. Il voyait que ça la détruisait et il ne le supportait plus.

O - Dehors!

El - Hors de question.

O - SORS DE CHEZ MOI!

El - PAS QUESTION OLIVIA! Dis moi…pourquoi…

O - …

El - Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?

O - Il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'ai déjà tout dit!

El - Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Fin!

Non, Fin ne l'aurait jamais trahi. Il lui avait promis de ne rien dire.

O - Il ne sait rien de plus que tout le monde.

El - Vraiment? Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi il suit lui aussi une thérapie?

O - Ben… peut être qu'il en a besoin. Avec tous ses problèmes et le reste…

El - Ou peut être qu'il ne cesse de se demander ce qui se serait passer si…

O - Tais toi!

El - Si tout avait été différent…

O - La FERME!

El - ET SI IL N'ÉTAIT PAS ARRIVER OLIVIA?

O - SORS DE…

Elle se mit à le frapper pour qu'il parte. Il arriva à la contenir et à bloquer ses attaques. Seulement, sa rage se transforma vite en désespoir et elle craqua. Elle avait voulu être forte devant lui et ne craquer qu'une fois qu'il serait parti. Mais plus têtu qu'un Stabler…une Benson...Aussi borné l'un que l'autre.

* * *

Bon ben voilà... j'crois que vous voyez le ton de la suite!

;)


	8. Chapter 8

Salut Salut

Désolée du temps entre les publications mais y'en a qui bosse les Dimanches! Ben oui, faut bien aidé le Papa Noyel... ^^

Bon, j'voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews: des plus simples aux plus... élaborées (Picsou se reconnaitra!)

On arrive au moment des confessions donc... ^^

**DISCLAIMER: ... **

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_Elle se mit à le frapper pour qu'il parte. Il arriva à la contenir et à bloquer ses attaques. Seulement, sa rage se transforma vite en désespoir et elle craqua. Elle avait voulu être forte devant lui et ne craquer qu'une fois qu'il serait parti. Mais plus têtu qu'un Stabler…une Benson...Aussi borné l'un que l'autre._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se libéra complètement et posa sa tête contre le torse d'Elliot, tout en s'accrochant à sa chemise. Il fut prit au dépourvu. Une seconde elle l'insultait en le frappant, et la seconde d'après, elle était tout contre lui, plus perdue que jamais. Il ne savait pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette question…

O - Pourquoi?

Il ferma les yeux et su. Il l'emprisonna dans ses bras pour la réconforter tout en lui murmurant des mots doux pour la rassurer. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, le temps pour Olivia de vraiment se calmer et pour Elliot de tout analyser. Elle avait les yeux fermés, une respiration un peu plus calme quand elle sentit Elliot déposer un baiser sur sa tête. Elle releva les yeux. Il était là, pour elle, encore et toujours. Seulement, cette proximité était nouvelle. Malgré le petit échange à la maternité…cette fois ci, les choses étaient différentes. C'est lui qui était là pour elle. Mais c'était dangereux. Elle s'écarta alors de lui mais fût bloquée par deux bras puissants.

O - El…

El - Tu ne vas nulle part!

O - Je…

El - Eh, regarde moi.

Elle s'exécuta après avoir refermé les yeux. Cette fois ci, elle vit de la douceur et de la tristesse dans cet océan bleu. Elle se détendit un peu plus.

El - Je suis là, je suis avec toi…

O - Ouais!

El - Mais va falloir qu'on parle.

O - Non je…

El - Liv… écoute moi. Je sais que…enfin…tu as tes raisons que…je comprends…un peu plus. Mais…si on ne se parle pas…on a besoin de parler. Toi pour aller mieux et moi…pour qu'on puisse se retrouver!

Elle ne comprit pas. Il venait de dire « on » dans le sens de « nous »?

O - De quoi tu…

El - Je sais pas si tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi. Tu es…ma meilleure amie, la seule personne à qui je peux tout dire: mes doutes, mes peurs, mes craintes, mes joies…Pendant plus de 7 ans, et malgré nos coups de gueule et tout le reste, c'était super. Et puis…il a fallut qu'un homme se mette entre nous et ça…

O - Un homme? Mais Elliot, je…

El - Gitano!

Elle retint sa respiration un instant en repensant à cette journée tragique.

El - Il a tout fait changer entre nous. Je m'en suis rendu compte…trop tard…tu étais déjà partie… De cet instant à ton retour et même un peu après…j'ai été…un abruti. Je me suis mis à être violent…enfin plus que d'habitude.

Cette petite pointe d'auto dérision la fit esquisser un sourire.

El - Je n'avais plus mes enfants, plus ma meilleure amie et la seule qui puisse « réellement » me supporter alors…j'ai commencé à boire, comme n'importe quel abruti le fait quand il sent mal, j'ai…fait la plus grosse boulette de ma vie en me jetant dans les bras de Dani. Mais quand j'y repense, avec un peu de recul, si je l'ai fait c'était plus pour…te blesser.

O - Pourquoi?

El - Je voulais que…tu souffres autant que j'avais souffert de ton départ. La solution de facilité c'était elle. Rien de plus rien de moins. Tu le sais peut être pas…en même temps je l'ai pas trop montré mais…depuis 3 mois, le fait que tu ailles moins bien, ça me mine. Je sais pas trop l'exprimer et je me suis comporté comme un connard avec toi. Et j'ai pas peur de le dire! Mais maintenant, je veux juste qu'on redevienne comme avant: Liv et El, coéquipiers et meilleurs amis. De vrais amis…

O - Je veux la même chose…

El - Je sais que tu es assez forte pour le faire!

Elle reposa sa tête contre son torse l'espace d'un instant. Pour puiser la force nécessaire. Après tout, elle n'avait vraiment plus le choix. Il avait été plus que clair et honnête avec elle. Elle devait faire pareil avec lui.

O - Promets moi!

El - Te promettre quoi Livia?

O - Que tu ne diras rien à personne! Si je le fais c'est pour toi et personne d'autre!

El - Liv…

O - Promets le moi El!

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

El - Je te le jures!

O - Merci!

El - De rien.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre le laissant un peu en retrait.

* * *

MMMWWWWOOOOUUUUHHHHAAAAA (_rire diabolique_)

Va falloir attendre un peu avant la suite et les confessions d'Olivia!


	9. Chapter 9

Bonsoir

Bon, j'crois que je vous ai assez torturé comme ça. Voici la suite TANT attendue!

**WARNING: **attention, ce chapitre contient des souvenirs de l'épisode" _9x15_" ainsi qu'une description assez clair de ce qui c'est passé...le vocabulaire y est très suggestif... Âme sensible...

**DISCLAIMER: ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Elle s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre le laissant un peu en retrait._

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

O - Ce que je vais te dire…ça fait mal. À moi plus que tout mais…tu vas aussi…donc je voudrais que tu ne m'interrompes en aucun cas. Et pitié, évites de casser quelques choses!

Ils eurent chacun un rapide sourire, comme avant.

O - Cragen m'avait prévenu, mais tu me connais, moi et ma tête de mule. La préparation et le jugement se sont bien passés, le « voyage » aussi. Mais dès mon arrivée, j'ai compris. Je croyais que ça allait être dur: doux euphémisme. Les matons, la douche, les autres filles. Mais j'avais mon enquête à mener. Alors, j'ai joué ma carte à fond. Mon premier coup d'arrêt a été quand Fin… Pendant un instant, je me suis revue petite, quand ma mère me frappait. Il est comme un grand frère pour moi. Alors quand il…Une fois à l'infirmerie, j'ai compris qu'il était dans son rôle et je ne lui en voulait plus. On avait chacun un rôle: lui le gentil et moi… « la méchante » . Quand IL est arrivé…je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais je ne savais pas quoi. Plus on avançait et plus j'avais peur. Une fois devant cette porte…

Elle s'arrêta, fermant les yeux pour que les larmes s'échappent. Elliot quant à lui, bouillait de l'intérieur.

O - Une fois en bas des marches, j'ai vite compris: c'était lui et j'étais entre ses mains. Il a commencé à m'embrasser, passer ses mains…sur moi…je l'ai frappé avant de me cacher. Mais menottée dans un sous sol…tu peux pas aller partout. Il m'a retrouvé et là…j'ai fait… j'ai crié, je me suis débattue, mais rien… Il m'a giflé et…Fin est arrivé.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Durant tout son récit, les larmes avaient aussi gagnés les yeux d'Elliot. Des larmes de rage contre Harris, qui avait osé la briser. Des larmes de douleur…pour elle et ce qu'elle avait vécu mais aussi pour lui…avec son incapacité à la protéger de ce monstre dans cette prison. Mais quand il l'entendit…s'arrêter et changer de ton dans son récit, il comprit qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.

El - Liv.

O - …

El - Tu dois tout me dire.

O - Je…

El - Dis moi, s'il te plait!

O - Je… une fois seul, il m'a… El, j'y… arriverais pas.

El - Chut. Ferme les yeux.

O - Je… peux… pas.

El - Olivia, tu as confiance en moi?

O - Quelle question!

El - Alors ferme les yeux.

Elle fit cet effort surhumain pour lui.

El - Bien maintenant, cale toi sur le son de ma voix. Rien d'autre ok?

O - Oui.

El - Okay. Alors je vais me mettre derrière toi et je vais placer mes mains sur tes épaules.

Il s'exécuta. Elle se crispa un instant, le contact humain lui faisant « peur ».

El - Chut… relaxe Livia, c'est moi, Elliot, ton abruti de coéquipier!

O - Pour être un abruti, t'en es un de première.

El - Merci!

Il commença un doux et long massage de ses épaules.

El - Je t'ai connu moins tendu par le passé!

O - Les choses changent!

El - Désolé. Bien, alors maintenant, reste calée sur ma voix. Tu es chez toi, dans ton salon…enfin ce qu'il en reste…

O - Elliot!

El - Voilà, détendue…

O - …

El - Je suis derrière toi, il n'y a que toi et moi dans ce salon.

O - Tu me fais flipper!

El - Pourquoi?

O - Tu parles comme un psy!

El - Tu peux continuer à m'appeler El! Je garde le « Docteur Stabler » pour mes autres patients.

Il pu sentir qu'elle se décrispait de plus en plus.

El - Je suis toujours avec toi et je ne bougerais pas. Tu te sens bien?

O - Un peu mieux.

El - Maintenant, tu vas prendre ton temps mais…je veux que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé là bas!

Elle se mit à prendre plusieurs respirations assez profondes.

O - Quand…il a fini par me retrouver…il m'a…plaqué contre le mur. J'ai crié et cogné sur tout ce que je pouvais. Il m'a giflé et ça m'a secoué… je me suis retrouvée à terre, à sa merci…il m'a…

El - Reste concentrer. Je suis toujours là et je te quitterais pas.

Elle acquiesça tout en s'accrochant à sa main droite, toujours sur son épaule. Il passa son pouce sur sa main pour la rassurer un peu.

O - Il m'a…il a…ouvert son…et il a dit que si…je…si je…le…mordais…

Elle se crispa de nouveau sur sa main. Il resserra son étreinte en se rapprochant d'elle.

El - C'est toujours moi.

O - Que si je le mordais il me tuerait!

El - Mais il ne l'a pas fait! Et il ne le ferra pas.

O - Si Fin…

El - Je sais…

O - 30 secondes de plus et…c'est sur moi que vous auriez enquêté El!

El - Mais on l'a pas fait et on le fera jamais.

O - El…

El - Chut…

Il la fit se retourner et la serra fort contre lui.

El - C'est fini, il te ferra plus jamais rien.

* * *

Ouais, c'est intense mais fallait au moins ça pour crever l'abcès...


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir

Bon allez, j'vous laisse pas plus longtemps comme ça... 1 semaine c'est long hein?

**_ATTENTION:_** _On entre dans les 5 derniers chapitres..._

**Disclaimer: ... ... ...**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

_O- El…_

_El - Chut…_

_Il la fit se retourner et la serra fort contre lui._

_El - C'est fini, il te ferra plus jamais rien._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils restèrent de longues minutes comme cela, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à pleurer et se réconforter.

El - Je suis désolé Liv.

O - C'est pas toi qui…

El - Mais j'étais pas là pour…te protéger et…

O - El…

El - Laisse moi finir.

O - …

El - Je…depuis tout ce temps, tu as été là pour moi tellement de fois: au boulot et en dehors. Et moi…je n'ai jamais…

O - Tu as été là pour maman, pour Alex, pour Simon…tu es mon meilleur ami et ça, ça changera jamais!

El - Vraiment jamais?

O - Vraiment jamais!

El - Dans ce cas, ne m'envoie PLUS JAMAIS ce genre de message!

Elle baissa le tête.

O - C'était…dans le feu de l'action, sous le coup de la colère.

El - Je vais te faire une promesse.

O - Je m'attend au pire.

El - Pas la peine. Quoi qu'il arrive, au boulot ou en dehors, jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Tu m'entends: JAMAIS. Alors c'est pas toi qui va réussir à me dissuader du contraire par un simple message. Capiche?

O - Deal!

El - Merci. Et je te promets d'être à tes côtés durant le reste de ta thérapie.

O - T'es…

El - SI je le veux!

O - A vos ordres!

El - Bien! Maintenant, il est tard et tu devrais te reposer un peu. Tu vas te changer et moi je t'attends là.

O - Tu devrais pas…

El - Eh, ce soir, je suis là pour TOI! Rien ni personne d'autre.

O - Mais…

El - T'en fait pas pour elle. Je pense qu'elle aura pire à penser pour ce soir.

O - Comment ça?

El - Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure. Maintenant, à la salle de bain!

O - J'y vais.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et partit se changer. Il resta à la regarder avant de soupirer et de préparer une couverture et un coussin pour la nuit. Elle ressortit 15 minutes plus tard, changée et prête pour la nuit.

O - T'es sûr que…

El - Tu vas arrêter de me contredire sans arrêt? Je t'ai dit que…

O - Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu as?

El - C'est pas mon T-shirt ça?

Elle regarda le haut qu'elle portait.

O - Possible!

El - Je me disais bien aussi.

O - Ouais. Encore merci pour…

El - Pas besoin de me remercier. Je suis là pour ça.

O - Okay! Bonne nuit El!

El - Bonne nuit Liv!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant qu'elle ne rentre dans sa chambre. Il resta à la regarder avant de se mettre à l'aise et de s'allonger. Il repensa au déroulement de la journée en s'endormant avant que…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se réveilla en sursaut quand il entendit des voix. Plutôt une voix, trop familière: celle d'Olivia. Il se précipita dans sa chambre sans se soucier de son apparence physique. Il la trouva en train de se débattre tout en pleurant: un cauchemar. Il s'assied sur le lit en cherchant que faire.

El - Liv!

Elle se débattait toujours autant. Il posa sa main sur elle, en la calmant et la réveillant.

El - Olivia, c'est Elliot, ouvre les yeux.

Mais toujours rien. Il la secoua encore un peu plus et elle ouvrit les yeux, apeurée par la personne près d'elle.

El - Hey, relaxe Livia, c'est moi, Elliot.

O - Je…El?

El - C'est moi. Calme toi, tu es chez toi, dans ta chambre, dans ton lit. Y'a personne d'autre que nous!

Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de pleurer et de se coller à lui.

O - J'y…j'y étais de nouveau…

El - Chut…tout va bien. Tu n'y es plus. Tu es chez toi avec moi et tout va bien.

Elle mit quelques minutes à reprendre une respiration normal.

El - Je peux te demander quelque chose?

O - Quoi?

El - C'est comme ça…toutes les nuits?

Elle ne fit rien, les larmes parlant pour elle. Il la resserra contre lui avant de s'allonger pour être plus alaise. Elle reprit totalement ses esprits et s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

El - Quoi? Eh qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

O - Toi!

El - Quoi moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

O - Tu es là!

El - Oui, depuis ce soir.

O - Non, ça je sais.

El - Mais…

O - Tu es dans mon lit…

El - Et…

O - Et… tu es torse nu!

El - Oh!

O - Et moi, je suis collée à toi et je…

El - Ben vu que les chemises c'est pas l'idéal pour dormir et que TU portes MES t-shirt…

O - Oh ça va!

El - Je plaisante! Tu es mal à l'aise?

O - Ben… je t'ai vu plus d'une fois…comme ça…mais…

El - Je vois! On va dire que c'est une nouvelle étape dans notre amitié!

O - Traduction?

El - Généralement, les meilleurs amis se disent tout et passent des nuits ensemble…en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu…

O - Sauf qu'entre nous…

El - Chut! Pas de discussion philosophique. Juste…tu dois te rendormir.

O - Et t'as une recette miracle pour ça?

El - En quelque sorte. Ça a toujours marché avec les filles.

O - J'écoute.

El - Ben, on restait comme ça à parler de tout et de rien et elle finissait toujours par se rendormir. En particulier Leen. À peine je lui parlais, elle s'endormait.

O - Ta voix…devait…la bercer.

El - Possible. D'ailleurs…

Il regarda l'heure: 1h30.

El - J'espère qu'elle est bien au lit comme prévu.

O - Pourquoi?

El - Je l'ai autorisé à sortir ce soir.

O - O…ui…?

El - Ouais et d'ailleurs Kathy était plutôt furax.

O - …

El - Le truc c'est que…elle veut toujours plus de moi. Et quand je lui donne ce qu'elle veut, elle trouve toujours à redire. Je suis là pour les enfants et quand je suis plus cool en autorisant Leen à sortir, elle me reproche que c'est la semaine et que les jumeaux vont criser à leur tour. Du coup, je sais pas sur quel pied danser. T'en penses quoi?

Il la regarda et vit qu'elle dormait.

El - Je m'en doutais.

Il se leva doucement mais senti une résistance sur sa main bandée.

O - Reste!

El - Quoi?

O - …

El - Euh…ok!

Il se rallongea, mit le drap sur Olivia et finit par s'endormir, au doux son des respirations de sa collègue.

* * *

... ... ...


	11. Chapter 11

HEY

Bon allez, comme c'est NOYEL incessamment sous peu, j'vous mets un p'tit chapitre aujourd'hui. J'suis sûre que vous allez ADORER ce petit cadeau...

**DISCLAIMER: ... ... ... ... **

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_O - Reste!_

_El - Quoi?_

_O - …_

_El - Euh…ok!_

_Il se rallongea, mit le drap sur Olivia et finit par s'endormir, au doux son des respirations de sa collègue._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Des oiseaux, de la lavande, du café et…ce parfum…il le connaissait. Ah oui, le parfum d'Olivia. Il sourit avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

El - Bon…

Mais rien. Le vide à côté de lui.

El -…jour!

Il s'habitua à la lumière et vit qu'elle n'était pas là. Il se leva précipitamment et retourna au salon.

El - Liv?

O - Ah enfin, la marmotte émerge!

Il se stoppa à la vue de son sourire. Elle changea elle aussi d'expression faciale.

El - Quoi?

O - Oula, je crois qu'une tasse de café s'impose!

Elle lui tendit une tasse qu'il accepta en s'asseyant au comptoir de la cuisine.

El - Depuis quand tu es debout?

O - 20 minutes. J'en avais marre d'être au lit et de t'entendre ronfler!

El - Je ronfle pas.

O - Oh que si mon ami!

El - Bref…

En voyant qu'elle avait à peu près le sourire, il se sentit mieux.

El - Alors, tu as réussi à dormir?

O - A mon propre étonnement, oui. J'avais raison.

El - A quel sujet?

O - Tu as une voix qui berce!

El - Je vois.

O - D'ailleurs, tu me parlais de Kathleen et j'ai déconnecté!

El - Hier soir en rentrant, j'ai autorisé Leen à sortir chez son copain!

O - Non?

El - Si!

O - Deviendrais tu un papa cool?

El - Et ça a l'air d'être un problème…

O - Explique toi.

Elle s'assied sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main.

El - Kathy me reproche d'avoir changé et d'être plus cool avec les enfants.

O - C'est pas elle qui voulait que tu sois moins strict?

El - Exact! Je m'y retrouve plus! Et je vais avoir le droit à une crise parce que j'ai autorisé Leen à sortir hier soir.

O - Mais à la base tu le fait pour tes enfants?

El - Bien sûr! C'est eux ma grande priorité…

O - Ben oublie ce qu'elle te dit et pense à ce que ça représente pour tes enfants que tu changes envers eux…

Il la regarda un instant, troublé par ses propos.

O - Quoi?

El - Ça t'aide drôlement la thérapie, j'ai tord?

O - Du tout. C'est…bizarre de parler de tout à un étranger mais…je sais que je ne suis pas jugée donc…

El - Avec moi non plus…

O - Je sais. Mais je devais me protéger avant tout. Je le regrette aujourd'hui mais je pense que c'était nécessaire.

El - Vrai.

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au flash info de 8h.

El - Oh merde!

O - Quoi?

El - Il est 8h. J'vais être en retard!

O - Mais non.

El - Si. Rien que de rentrer je vais…

O - Tu as des affaires ici et j'ai une salle de bain…

El - Dieu te bénisse Olivia Benson!

O - Si tu le dis Elliot Stabler. Maintenant à la douche.

El - A vos ordres Inspecteur!

Il finit sa tasse de café, se leva et partit dans la chambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_El - Euh… Liv?_

O - Quoi?

_El - Tu peux venir!_

Elle descendit du comptoir et alla dans la pièce où se trouvait son collègue.

O - Oui?

El - Ben…j'voudrais pas…abuser mais…c'est pas dans mon genre de fouiller dans l'intimité des gens donc…si tu pouvais me dire…

O - Bien entendu.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa penderie et chercha dans le fond. Durant ce temps, Elliot eut le temps de voir quelques une de ses robes…robes qu'elle ne portait jamais mais qui, au premier coup d'œil…devaient lui aller à ravir.

O - Voilà!

El - Hum…merci…pour le sac…

O - De rien. Ah et tien…

Elle regarda et sortit une chemise bleue.

O - J'voulais pas qu'elle se froisse. C'est ma préférée…

El - Je saurais m'en souvenir!

O - File!

Il partit sous la douche et fut prêt en un temps record.

El - Voilà, il me reste plus qu'à…wow!

O - Quoi?

El - C'est moi où tu as un salon?

O - La ferme!

El - Je charrie.

O - J'vois ça.

El - Bon, alors…j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et je devrais pas être si en retard que ça.

O - Bien.

El - Exact.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée, le temps pour lui d'enfiler sa veste.

O - Écoute, je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais…

El - De rien!

O - Merci! Pour hier, cette nuit et…ces 10 dernières années.

El - Mon plaisir.

O - Ben voyons.

El - Viens par là.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras comme la veille, pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était plus seule. Elle le serra fort pour le remercier et au moment de se séparer, elle exerça une légère pression sur ses lèvres. À peine séparés, elle se mit à rougir.

O - Excuse moi. J'aurais pas dû…

El - Ça va…t'en fait pas.

O - Vraiment?

El - Tout le plaisir a été pour moi!

Elle le frappa à l'épaule alors qu'il rigolait.

O - Espèce d'enfoiré.

El - Et fier de l'être!

O - Dégage de chez moi!

El - J'y vais.

Il sortit de l'appartement.

El - Au fait…

O - Quoi encore Stabler?

El - Tu reviens quand?

O - Tu seras le premier au courant!

El - Bye!

O - Salut El!

Ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne sorte de l'immeuble et qu'il ne se rende au bureau.

* * *

Et voila. _**JOYEUX NOËL A TOUS...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Ho Ho Ho...

Joyeux Noel tout le monde. J'espère que le Papa Noyel vous a bien gâté... Voici une suite qui fera plaisir à tout le monde... mais...

**POUR INFO: **_IL NE RESTE QUE 3 CHAPITRES!_

**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient...sauf le charmant voisin d'Olivia... ^^**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

_PS: Miss "Charmant, Chic et Romantique _©" _ si si, on peut embrasser les gens comme ça... ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_El - Tu reviens quand?_

_O - Tu seras le premier au courant!_

_El - Bye!_

_O - Salut El!_

_Ils se sourirent avant qu'il ne sorte de l'immeuble et qu'il ne se rende au bureau._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia termina de ranger son appartement, non sans penser à ce qui s'était passé au moment du départ. C'était comme inconscient…pour le remercier de tout…Elle secoua la tête et descendit aux poubelles avant de passer prendre le courrier.

O - Bonjour Mr Litherman.

Mr L - Oh, bonjour belle demoiselle.

O - Toujours aussi flatteur!

Mr L - Ne dites rien à ma femme, elle pourrait me tuer.

O - Ne vous en faites pas, ça sera…notre petit secret!

Mr L - Merci bien. En parlant de secret, dites moi un peu…

O - Je vous écoute.

Mr L - Quel est celui d'Elliot pour toujours arriver à vous faire retrouver le sourire?

Prise au dépourvu, elle ne pu rien dire ni faire, si ce n'est rougir.

Mr L - En tout cas, je vois qu'il suit mes conseils.

O - Excusez moi?

Mr L - Oui, hier je l'ai croisé et je lui ai demandé de vous faire retrouver ce sourire qui me plait tant et qui me manquait hier. À croire qu'il apprend bien ses leçons ce garçon!

O - C'est…Elliot. Lui seul peut me faire aller mieux. J'ai mis du temps à le comprendre mais…merci…pour lui avoir demander.

Mr L - C'est tout naturel. Après tout, il fait le sale boulot et c'est moi qui profite de votre joli sourire.

O - Vous ne changerez jamais: un vrai charmeur!

Mr L - Et fier de l'être.

O - Sur certains points, vous me faites penser à Elliot.

Mr L - Alors je le prends comme un compliment!

O - Vous pouvez. Sur ce, passez une bonne fin de journée.

Mr L - Vous partez travailler?

O - Nan, j'ai…pris des congés…des petites choses à régler!

Mr L - Bien. Reposez vous bien alors.

O - Ne vous en faites pas.

Mr L - Bonne journée.

O - Vous aussi Mr Litherman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin - El?

El - Ouais?

Fin - On peut parler?

El - J'écoute.

Fin - Pour hier, tu…

El - Tout est réglé!

Fin - Vraiment?

El - Oui. On en a parlé et…voilà quoi!

Fin - Elle m'en veut pas trop?

El - Je pense qu'elle a pas trop eu le temps de percuter. Mais…merci pour ce que tu m'as dit et pour…mes mains.

Fin - Ouais. Ça va mieux?

El - Un peu douloureux sous la douche mais c'est bon.

Fin - Okay. Et pour Liv?

El - Elle…s'en sortira…t'en fait pas pour elle.

Fin - T'as raison. En tout cas…

El - J't'en pris…partenaire!

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de continuer l'enquête en cours.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était près de 20h quand Elliot rentra chez lui.

El - J'suis rentré!

Ka - PAPA!

El - Salut ma belle. Alors ta soirée?

Ka - Super. On s'est trop amusé. J'ai bu 2 bières, je n'ai rien fait de « trop »stupide, je suis rentrée avec la mère de Justin à l'heure, au lit à 1h30 précise et levée à 6h30. Aucune plainte du proviseur et je t'ai même ramené…

Elle lui tendit une feuille.

El - Un A?

Ka - Interro surprise en littérature Française ce matin en première heure.

El - Je suis fier de toi. Mais maintenant, tu te doutes bien que je vais vouloir plus de note comme ça.

Ka - Si t'es toujours aussi cool, dis toi que je signe pour l'abonnement ce soir.

El - Alors signe!

Ka - Merci papa.

El - J't'en pris.

Liz - Salut papa.

El - Salut mon bébé. Fils.

Dickie - Alors nous aussi on pourra sortir en semaine?

El - Attendez d'avoir l'âge et on en reparlera.

Di / Liz - C'est pas juste!

El - La vie est injuste les jumeaux. Maintenant, tous à table.

Tous - Oui papa.

Il les suivit quand son téléphone sonna.

El - Désolé, une urgence. Oui?

_? - Alors tu te fais aider de mes voisins?_

El - Mr Litherman!

_O - Exact mon cher!_

El - Disons qu'il m'a demandé…

_O - De me faire retrouver le sourire et tu as plus que bien rempli ta mission._

El - Ravi de le savoir.

_O - Tu viens de rentrer?_

El - Ouais. La journée a été plutôt calme…hormis Fin qui balisait de savoir si tu ne lui en voulait pas trop.

_O - D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu lui as tiré les vers du nez!_

El - Bien entendu, il t'a appelé!

_O - Mieux, il est là avec John!_

El - Vraiment?

_Mu / Fin - Salut Stabler. / Salut partenaire!_

El - Dis pas ça en présence de Liv, elle pourrait m'en vouloir!

_O - T'en fait pas._

Ka - Papa, tu viens?

El - J'arrive Leen. Le devoir m'appelle.

_O - Je me doute. Elle s'est bien amusée?_

El - Mieux que ça. Elle m'a ramené un A en littérature Française.

_O - Mais elle déteste cette matière?_

El - A croire que…un papa cool ça aide!

_O - Le meilleur. Bon allez super papa…_

El - Ouais. Embrasse les garçons pour moi!

_O - Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'ils le sachent?_

El - Pourquoi pas!

_O - T'es barges!_

El - J'avais cru le comprendre ce matin au réveil.

_O - Je raccroche._

El - Fais attention à toi.

_O - Oui papa!_

El - Olivia…

_O - Bye El._

El - Bye.

Il raccrocha en souriant avant d'aller rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine.

El - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on…

K - Tu as couché avec elle?

* * *

Et un Joyeux Noel à toi aussi Kathy... mdr mdr mdr


	13. Chapter 13

Hello.

Allez, j'vais pas vous faire patienter jusqu'à l'an prochain pour avoir une suite. Voici ma contribution à cette fin d'année.

**Disclaimer: ... ... ... ... le passage auquel fait référence est un épisode de la saison 8, quand Elliot recouche avec Kathy... (sans commentaire bien entendu! ^^)  
**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_Il raccrocha en souriant avant d'aller rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine._

_El - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on…_

_K - Tu as couché avec elle?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le silence se fit autour de la table.

El - Non!

K - Mais tu as passé la nuit là bas?

El - Leen…

Ka - On est parti. Viens par là Junior.

Les enfants quittèrent la table, laissant leurs parents s'expliquer.

K - Je t'écoute.

El - Y'a rien à dire. Oui j'ai passé la nuit chez Liv et Non, il ne s'est rien passé.

K - Tu en es sûr?

El - Certain! Écoute…tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit hier soir? Ce qui est arrivé à Liv, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. On en a longuement discuter cette nuit, elle m'a pardonné mais moi j'ai toujours du mal avec ça.

K - Mais elle…

El - Elle aurait pu mourir par ma faute. Tu le comprends ça? J'crois pas. Jamais tu connaîtras ce sentiment de peur.

K - Et pour les enfants, tu crois quoi?

El - C'est pas la même chose.

K - Tu as trop changé, je ne te reconnais plus.

El - Possible. Mais cette expérience m'a ouvert les yeux. Tu as voulu que je change, je l'ai fait. Je suis là tous les soirs, je m'occupe des enfants, je suis plus cool quitte à donner une motivation à nos enfants. Bon sang, Leen a eu un A en littérature. Matière qu'elle n'a jamais aimé. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'elle me trouve plus cool, sympa et attentif à ses problèmes. Et elle veut m'en remercier. Les jumeaux c'est pareil. Je n'ai jamais autant eu le droit à des « je t'aime papa », « t'es le meilleur »…j'aime passer du temps avec eux et c'est la même chose pour eux. La seule personne qui n'approuve pas est…bizarrement, la personne qui voulait que je change. Tu vois pas un problème? Moi si.

K - Et tu vas me dire que c'est-ce qui s'est passé avec TA super Olivia, qui t'as fait changer?

El - En partie oui. Et crois moi, après ce que j'ai compris cette nuit, je vais encore plus changer. Je ne veux plus être l'homme que j'étais. Je veux être l'homme que je suis aujourd'hui: un bon flic, un père cool et un meilleur ami toujours là.

K - Et Olivia fait partie du pack: « mon mari est si parfait »?

El - Ouais. Et si tu ne peux pas concevoir que je puisse changer pour faire plaisir à ma femme et mes enfants, tout en laissant ma meilleure amie avoir une place importante dans ma vie…je vois pas pourquoi on continuerait.

K - Tu n'es pas sérieux?

El - Si je le suis. Kathleen avait raison. Quand on s'est remit ensemble, elle m'a dit: « si tu reviens, tu nous reprends tous et sans demi mesure ». Je suis revenu et j'ai honoré ma part du contrat. Mais dans un couple, on est deux.

K - J'ai fait tant d'efforts pendant tout ce temps…tu n'as jamais changé. Et elle…en 4 mois, elle t'a fait changé et en une nuit…Dieu seul sait ce qui s'est passé…On devrait laisser passer un peu de temps et en parler aux enfants.

? - Pas besoin!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils se retournèrent et virent les principaux intéressés.

K - Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Ka - On a tout entendu!

Liz - Alors ça va recommencer?

El - Y'a des chances.

Ka - Papa?

El - Oui ma puce.

Ka - Sois honnête avec moi…

El - J'écoute.

Ka - Tu as retenu ce que je t'ai dit cette fameuse nuit et…tu as rempli ta part du contrat. Mais…si…rien n'était arrivé…j'veux dire…par rapport à Olivia…

El - Il ne s'est jamais rien, je dis bien JAMAIS rien passé entre Liv est moi. C'est ma meilleure amie, ma partenaire de travail. On a une relation spéciale mais je n'ai jamais été voir ailleurs…enfin…hormis pendant la séparation et encore…on sait tous que Liv n'était pas là et que je ne suis pas le seul coupable.

Liz - C'est la vérité?

El - La vérité toute nue ma grande. Si cette histoire de…prise d'otage avec Liv n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais été le même: plus cool et présent. Parce que je le fais pour votre mère et vous.

Dickie - Donc, ça serait quand même arrivé?

El - Pour ça…je vous laisse voir avec votre mère.

Il les embrassa sur la tête avant de réunir quelques affaires dans une valise et de s'installer dans la chambre d'amis pour la nuit. Il s'allongea et repensa à la nuit précédente.

? - Je peux?

El - Viens.

Kathleen s'assied sur le lit.

Ka - Merci.

El - Pourquoi?

Ka - Tout ce que tu as fait pour nous. Et plus depuis 4 mois.

El - J'ai pas toujours été un super papa alors…

Ka - Mais t'as toujours été là quand on en a eu besoin alors…

El - Possible.

Ka - Et merci pour avoir été honnête avec moi…jusqu'au bout ce soir.

El - J'te dois bien ça.

Ka - Mouais.

El - Liv est contente pour le A en littérature. C'était elle au téléphone et elle est fière de toi.

Ka - Je vois. Le dis pas à maman mais…c'est Olivia qui m'a « donné » la passion pour cette matière.

El - Ça lui ferra plaisir de le savoir.

Ka - J'espère.

El - T'inquiètes pas pour ça bichette.

Ka - Tu retournes dans l'apparentement de la dernière fois?

El - Y'a des chances.

Ka - Si t'as besoin d'aide pour la déco…

El - J'vous passerais un coup de fil. Pas de soucis.

Ka - Je t'aime papa.

El - Moi aussi Leen.

Ka - Bonne nuit.

El - Toi aussi.

Ka - Tu seras parti demain matin?

El - Pas avant de vous avoir conduit à l'école!

Ka - T'es le meilleur.

El - Y parait!

Elle secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Il eut un grand sourire. Malgré tout, les enfants le prenaient bien…un point positif.

* * *

Et de Bonnes Fêtes de fin d'année à vous! ^^


	14. Chapter 14

Hello

Tout d'abord: Meilleurs voeux pour 2011! Qu'elle vous apporte plein de choses dont l'inspiration pour des news ff et des supers commentaires constructifs... ^^

Sinon, pas de blague: c'est le dernier chap de cette ff. Non non, spa une vanne de la nouvelle année, c'est la vérité vraie... sorry

**Une dernière fois: DISCLAIMER: rien n'était de moi...sauf comme toujours, mon imagination... et aussi Mr Litherman, Tina et Laurie! ^^**

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Chapitre 14 **

_Elle secoua la tête et quitta la pièce. Il eut un grand sourire. Malgré tout, les enfants le prenaient bien…un point positif._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_2 semaines plus tard._

Cr - Bon alors je crois qu'on est pas mal. Il reste que les rapports à boucler. Alors si vous pouviez…

El - Sans vouloir vous vexer Capitaine…

Cr - Quoi Elliot?

El - On m'attend alors…

Il enfila sa veste et prit ses clés.

El - Il sera sur votre bureau demain matin.

Il partit avec un grand sourire.

Cr - Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?

Mu - Bonne question Don!

Fin regarda la scène avec un grand sourire avant de se replonger dans son rapport.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Olivia venait de sortir de sa séance et parlait avec une personne de son groupe quand une voiture arriva.

? - J'vous dépose quelque part, belle demoiselle?

Elle regarda la personne à côté d'elle.

O - On se voit dans 3 jours.

? - Ouais. Salut Olivia.

O - Bye Tina.

Elle monta dans la voiture.

O - Quel gentleman!

El - Tu croyais quoi? Que j'étais un vieux macho?

O - Entre autre!

El - Tu as tant à apprendre sur moi Olivia.

O - Fais moi rêver alors!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire, ce qui n'échappa en rien à Tina.

Ti - Et pas de bêtises!

O - Bye Tina.

Elliot démarra, un sourire sur les lèvres. Le même que celui d'Olivia. 15 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au parc, dans leur petit coin de paradis. Ils s'allongèrent comme d'habitude.

El - Alors, cette séance?

O - Instructive. On a énormément parlé de l'environnement extérieur et comment « réapprendre » à faire face au quotidien…

El - Mais?

O - Quoi?

El - Y'a un truc que tu ne me dis pas.

O - …

El - Liv, je croyais qu'on devait tous se dire.

O - Je sais mais…

El - Y'a un soucis dans ton groupe?

O - Aucuns. Les gens sont supers et on en apprend beaucoup sur nous même et les autres…

El - Mais…

O - Voila…je…Laurie a…on doit…pour la prochaine séance…on doit venir accompagner…d'une personne de confiance…pour expliquer…comment on peut…se raccrocher à une personne…et…

El - Et?

O - Tu as prévu quelque chose dans 3 jours, à la même heure?

Il la regarda avec un grand sourire.

El - Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai promis à ma meilleure amie de tout faire pour elle. Donc y'a des chances que je sois avec elle. Mais si tu veux…

O - T'es le meilleur Elliot Stabler.

El - J'entends ça de plus en plus souvent.

O - Comment ça se passe?

El - Plutôt bien. On prend nos marques au fur et à mesure. Je suis toujours aussi cool malgré des petites pointes d'autorités!

O - Je vois. Je suis désolée pour tout ça.

El - Tu n'y es pour rien.

O - Si. Je me dis que si…rien n'aurait changé entre ta famille et toi…

El - Ça aurait fini par changer. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous…cette nuit là…en tout bien tout honneur bien entendu…ça m'a ouvert les yeux. Alors…arrêtes de culpabiliser…s'il te plait!

O - Oui papa!

El - Pitié Liv!

O - T'as raison. Une dernière chose.

El - Quoi?

O - Je…malgré tout…je serais là…si t'as besoin de moi…pour les enfants ou juste…pour parler.

El - J'en ai de la chance!

O - Tout comme j'ai de la chance de t'avoir!

El - On est quitte alors?

Elle regarda la main qui lui tendait et elle enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

O - On est quitte.

El - Parfait!

Ils restèrent un instant à regarder le ciel bleu.

El - Liv?

O - Oui?

El - T'as des projets pour ce soir?

O - Non pourquoi?

El - J'ai toujours une pizza à te livrer.

Elle se mit à rigoler. Cela réchauffa le cœur d'Elliot. Des mois qu'il n'avait entendu ce son qu'il aimait tant.

O - J'avais complètement oublié.

El - Pas moi. Allez viens, les enfants seront content de te voir.

O - T'es sûr que…

El - Tu es la marraine de mon dernier…il a besoin de te voir aussi.

O - Il me manque.

El - Raison de plus. Et puis, Kathleen a des choses à te dire.

O - Tu m'inquiètes!

El - T'en fais pas.

O - Dis moi.

El - Non!

O - Elliot!

El - Tu le sauras ce soir!

O - Tu…Grrr tu m'énerves des fois.

El - Si c'est que des fois…

O - T'es…

El - Un abruti? Ouais je sais.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

O - Et on fait quoi jusqu'au dîner?

El - On reste là, juste toi et moi…à profiter de tout, et de nous!

Il haussa les sourcils. Elle répondit à sa question par un grand sourire et en venant se coller à lui. Ils restèrent là, à observer le ciel, le parc, les gens, tout en profitant de leur nouveau degré…d'amitié.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soir venu, ils passèrent un bon moment. Olivia s'occupait d'Eli, qui était heureux de retrouver sa marraine. Une fois qu'il fût couché, Kathleen accapara Olivia afin de la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour son père et pour eux. Une fois cette conversation entre femmes terminée, les enfants partirent se coucher, laissant leur père et sa meilleure amie seuls. Elliot s'installa sur le canapé et invita Olivia à le rejoindre. Elle se lova tout contre lui, sa tête contre son torse, leur deux mains droite entrelacées. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de lui demander des informations pour la séance à venir, celle à laquelle il devait assister. Elle lui expliqua le déroulement général d'une séance avant de commencer à fermer les yeux. Elle ne lutta même pas, refusant de s'endormir avant un tendre baiser avec Elliot. Ce moment passé, elle se colla encore plus à lui, se laissant bercée par les mouvements d'Elliot le long de son bras. Ce fût une des premières nuit où elle s'endormit un léger sourire sur les lèvres, sereine quand à son passé, son présent et son futur.

The end

* * *

Et voilà, fini!

Encore merci d'avoir lu et/ou commenté!

See ya! ;)


End file.
